The Christmas Spirit
by Combined
Summary: MERRY CHRISTMAS! A ML Season 1 Christmas story- NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters do not belong to us, we just borrowed them from James Cameron.  
  
A/N: This is our Christmas gift to everybody reading this. We didn't have it betaed because we were kind of in a hurry with Christmas coming up. Please try to enjoy it anyways.  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS to everybody!!  
  
THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Max pushed her bike through the crowded streets of Seattle. People looked stressed out and busy as they fought their way through the white masses. Rain had turned into snow last night, totally unexpected.   
  
She looked up for a moment, blinking as snow fell from her cap into her jacket and made it's slow and wet way down her back. She shuddered, but then concentrated on the lights in the windows. Everything seemed so festive, despite the chaos surrounding her.  
  
Suddenly her beeper went off, making her jump  
  
She took off one of her gloves and fingered for the beeping thing  
  
"Damn it..." she mumbled when she almost hit a kid running across the street right in front of her.  
  
She took a look at the display: Logan. This could only mean work. She frowned. Lately he had been burying himself in work again, telling everyone that he needed some distraction. Max rolled her eyes. As long as it kept him from killing himself.   
  
She swallowed at that remark. It wasn't funny, she knew it. She still couldn't quite believe he had been so close to giving himself up and she hadn't had a clue.  
  
And she was angry and frustrated. After they had returned from cape haven, she had dropped by every day, to check on him, but in the end he had just thrown her out, telling her that he didn't need a babysitter  
  
And now he would be the sweetest guy again, asking her to do his legwork, but hiding everything else from her again.  
  
Reluctantly she pushed her bike over to the nearest payphone and dialled his number.  
  
"Hello?" came his voice through the line.  
  
"It's me." she said shortly, trying to wipe some snow from her jacket.  
  
"What do you need? I'm pretty busy here, you know."  
  
"Max, ...I...nothing important. I was just thinking." Logan said, feeling insecure because of her bad mood.  
  
Her heart fell, he sounded like a little child  
  
"I don't wanna keep you from doing your job?"  
  
She sighed, collecting herself. "I'm sorry. What's up?"  
  
"You remember Bling telling me that I worked too much, that it was not good for my health, whatever?"  
  
"I dimly remember him mentioning it like every day, yeah."  
  
Logan made a sound that sounded like a chuckle: "He warned me that he was not gonna watch this any longer yesterday."   
  
"So? You will start to listen to him all of the sudden?"  
  
"Not really, unless I have no choice. Bling kept his word. He showed up this morning, forced me out of my office, locked the door and took possession of the key. Told me I wouldn't get it back before the day after tomorrow," he paused to hear Max's reaction.  
  
"He did what?" Max couldn't believe it. "Wow."  
  
"Yeah, I still can't believe he did that either! Then he shoved a piece of paper into my face. Said something about getting out, fresh air, catching the Christmas spirit. Anyway, it was an article about where to go and what to do to get into the right holiday mood. I told him to go to hell. But after he was gone and I had nothing to do, I took a look at the paper. There's actually one thing I always wanted to do since I was a kid," he explained.  
  
"You did." Max listened, still grinning at the image of Logan sitting in front of his closed office.  
  
"When I was seven or eight, my Dad had to do some business in Germany. It was around Christmas, so my mom and I went along. We basically had a lot of fun while my dad was working.....Anyway, they have those traditional Christmas markets there, where they sell all kinds of craftwork and food and play Christmas music and...."he caught himself. "I'd always wanted to go there again."  
  
"To Germany." Max stated, trying to find out of he had gone completely insane or if he had been drinking.  
  
"Oh...no. "Logan laughed. "There is one of those markets in a German community near Vancouver. I thought I might go there, given that I can't get any work done anyway."  
  
"Sounds good. And now, do you want me to feed your imaginary cat?"  
  
"No. I thought maybe you'd like to come. 'Catch the Christmas spirit'," he quoted the article.  
  
"To Canada? Just like that? Are you crazy?"  
  
"Ahhh, come on. It's not that far. A couple of miles. I can do the driving," he added, teasing her.  
  
"You wish." Max leaned back against the telephone box. "I don't know, I mean I'd like to, but Normal would be pissed like hell and I'm not so sure, I mean considering our last vacation."  
  
"Oh, I see....okay." Logan said, trying not to sound too disappointed.  
  
Max's heart melted. He had sounded so excited, and she knew it was just what he needed. Didn't she owe it to me? After all she had promised herself to help him through this.  
  
"Listen, I'm gonna see what I can do. I'll call you ASAP."  
  
"Okay. Great." Logan answered relieved. At least she would try.  
  
Max smiled. "I gotta jet. See ya."  
  
She hung up without waiting for an answer and jumped on her bike. She actually started to like the idea. She had never had a real Christmas. Maybe this would be the first time.  
  
She sped through the streets, this time not noticing the crowd or the snow. She just hurried to deliver her packages to get back to Jam Pony and tell Normal she needed the next few days off. He would probably kill her, but it was worth the risk.  
  
**  
  
An hour later she was on her way to Logan's. Normal had accepted, well, he hadn't had much of a choice as she had simply walked out. He would calm down over Christmas, she hoped.  
  
Logan opened the door with a big grin on his face. "Glad you made it," he greeted her.  
  
She shook the wet snow from her jacket, right into his lap. "Did you ever have any doubts?"  
  
Then she walked past him. "First of all I need to see this locked door, and then we can get going."  
  
Logan smirked. "Take a look for yourself."  
  
Max giggled when she tried to slide the door open. "Wow. Bling's good."  
  
"At least he keeps his word, right!"   
  
"Okay, so what exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
"I thought I told you?"  
  
"Yeah, but are you serious about this?"  
  
"Sure! Did you bring some warm clothes?" he asked, inspecting the waist length top, she was wearing under her jacket.  
  
"Of course not. I don't really go to work with a suitcase packed every morning, you know."  
  
She shrugged. "We'd have to swing by at my place."  
  
"I can borrow you something." Logan offered impatiently.  
  
"Logan! Your stuff is way too big for me! It won't take long. How long are you planning on staying anyway?"  
  
"We'll see. How long are you off?"  
  
Max shrugged. "I guess it won't make much of a difference."  
  
"I think we will be back on Christmas Eve." He was really beginning to like that idea  
  
"Okay. Let's go," he grabbed his bag and was out the door, leaving a stunned Max behind.  
  
She shook her head before following him. "You've been really sure I'd come, haven't you?"  
  
"No, not really, but I've been wishing for it so badly-it had to come true," he turned back and winked at her.  
  
Max smiled and followed him to the car. He stopped in front of her building and she ran upstairs to throw some warm clothes in her black duffel back. Then she quickly wrote a note for Cindy. For a moment she felt bad about leaving her home girl alone. But she knew that Cindy would kick her ass for not going with Logan. Then she ran down the stairs again and was back at the car in no time. "Ready," she announced while throwing her bag in the backseat.  
  
"Good, off we go." Logan said. Then he grew serious and turned to Max. "Listen about last week. ...I didn't mean to throw you out."  
  
"I guess you had your reasons." Max answered carefully.  
  
"I thought I just wanted to be alone, but actually that's not true." Logan finally said.  
  
"I missed you as soon as you'd left." he added shyly. "But sometimes it's easier not to have to face anybody." he finished off.   
  
"It's okay. I understand. I never meant to push you, it's just that I have been worried. I felt like I didn't know you at all, and I couldn't comprehend what was going on. So I guess I tried to find out by staying with you."  
  
"I know. Thank you."  
  
Max didn't know an answer. She just stared out the window, watching the decorated houses of the richer suburbs. "I never understood what Christmas is all about," she said when the silence became unbearable.  
  
Logan thought for a moment. "Oh yes, you do. It's all about caring and giving something of yourself. Being together with the one's you love. It's as simple as that."  
  
"This is not what people make of it. Look at them. They are busy, in bad moods, tired. You can't tell me they will go home and enjoy spending this one evening with their families."  
  
"People tend to forget..."  
  
"What was Christmas for you when you were a kid?"  
  
Logan smiled. "Of course there were the presents. And the huge Christmas tree with all the glimmer and glitter and we had a big dinner and stuff. But what I loved most was that the family was together. Everybody. No excuses, no work or other obligations. And the spirit. It was as if something special was in the air, happiness, excitement, love. Sorry, this must sound incredibly cheesy." Logan stopped.  
  
Max shrugged. "Sounds like you were happy."  
  
"I was." Logan nodded. "Sometimes I wish I could go back in time, just to have that special feeling again. Carefree, and just plain happy. Like anything could happen and it didn't matter."  
  
"No chance you might have that feeling again?" Max asked softly.  
  
Logan looked at her. "I thought I felt a tiny bit of it this morning, when I read the article."  
  
Max looked at him from the side. "When was the last time you have been happy, Logan?"  
  
Logan looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what it feels to be really happy. When was the last time you felt this way?"  
  
"I don't know." he said, shaking his head. "I mean the last couple of years have just consisted of work, failed relationships, spiked with some tragedies." he said bitterly.  
  
"See, and all Christmas does is stir up those feelings with a vengeance."  
  
Logan frowned. "Still I'd like to think that it is a time to forget all the bad stuff, to simply enjoy what you have and forgive all wrong. I think that's what people like about Christmas. It makes it easy to forget."  
  
"I will never forget what happened to me and I can't forgive the people who id this to me. Can you?"  
  
"No, not consciously, but maybe emotionally. See, they say 'it's the coming of the lord, he who knows everything, sees everything, forgives everything.' or something along that line. Maybe if we forgive whatever happened, it won't hurt that much anymore, and it won't tie us down or haunt us. I envy people who can make peace with the world and themselves. Because it makes life that much easier.   
  
Max shrugged. She didn't want to remind him that apparently he was the last person who could forget and just let go. At least until now. Maybe Christmas was actually helping him come to peace. So what the hell, if it was doing him some good, she would just play along, pretend to believe all this crap? And maybe, just maybe, there had even been some truth in his words. She would find it out.  
  
Then she decided to drop it for now. "When are we gonna be there anyway? Do you have some CDs in your car?"  
  
Logan checked his watch. "I hope to be there in about an hour or two. I might have some CDs in the glove compartment. But I fear it'll not be your style."   
  
She switched on the radio and landed on a station playing Christmas songs. "Guess that fits."  
  
Max leaned back in her seat, letting her thoughts wander. This morning she had just gone to work, and now she was sitting in Logan's car on her way to Canada. This was crazy.  
  
Why had he been able to convince her that easily? She didn't care about Christmas!  
  
All this crap about buying presents and Jesus and going to church, being with the family. It was just too far-fetched.  
  
But if Logan thought this was special and important to him, she would do him the favour. Hey, she had been there already!  
  
"I think you'll like it." Logan said out of the blue. He had been thinking about the Christmas market he had seen in Germany and couldn't wait to see if this one would be as fascinating.  
  
Max looked at him, still doubt in her eyes, but she sad nothing.  
  
"Just wait and see." Logan said, noticing her hesitation. "There'll probably be a lot of good food," he teased.   
  
Max grinned. "That'll do it anytime."  
  
"You like those Candy apples?" Logan asked  
  
"Candy apples?"  
  
"Yeah, like an apple on a stick, coated with coloured sugar."   
  
Max grinned. "Sounds yum."  
  
"Oh, I loved them just as much as my mom hated them, because I always ruined my clothes."  
  
Logan chuckled.  
  
"I can imagine you, your face and shirt all dirty." She retorted, grinning at him.  
  
Logan smiled. "Hey it was enough of a job to eat the sticky thing. I couldn't concentrate on anything else!" he said amused.  
  
"So I guess we're gonna see if you are able to multitask now. You should be old enough."  
  
Logan just grinned. "I wanna see how you manage, though." he said.  
  
Max chuckled. "I wouldn't worry about that. I learnt to eat."  
  
"You'll see, these things are tricky."  
  
"Anyway, what time is it?"  
  
"Okay, okay. Almost noon. When are we gonna be there anyway? It's boring to sit around like this."  
  
"You just asked that! But we have to be close. Can you check the map please? The name is....has to say so in the article," he nodded towards the dashboard where he had thrown the newspaper page earlier.  
  
Max quickly checked and gave him some directions, and then she leaned back. "What are we gonna do first? Find a hotel?"  
  
"Hmmm, to be honest I didn't think about that yet." Logan said. "I was just concentrating on getting there," he blushed.  
  
"Cool, Eyes Only without a plan, that's new."  
  
"A motel or something will do. We can choose one later. Let's go find this place first." Logan was really beginning to like this trip. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so spontaneous.  
  
Max watched him from the side, he looked so relaxed all of the sudden. She hadn't seen him like that since...well, probably since before the shooting. But then he hadn't been the nice guy he was now.  
  
She decided not to say anything but to just enjoy his company. If only he could be like this more often, it didn't suit him to be all serious and depressed.  
  
They kept on driving for another hour until they finally reached the parking lot that was assigned to people visiting the Christmas Market. Logan had always stubbornly refused to use the handicapped tag he had in the glove department, but when they couldn't find a parking spot Max wordlessly pulled it out and motioned to a row of free parking spots right at the entrance.  
  
Logan shot her a glare but eventually shut off the engine.  
  
"See, it's that easy." Max opened her door and stretched, looking around. Foreign, but interesting smells and the sound of festive music made her curious. She watched people, packed in warm clothes to shield themselves against the cold walk by. They all seemed happy and relaxed. Kids jumped around, their eyes glowing with excitement.   
  
Suddenly she felt like she had missed out on something and a sadness and hate washed up. Those years, those experiences were lost on her, and Manticore was to blame. But that didn't change it either.  
  
"Hey, you okay?" Logan put a hand on her arm and looked up worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking." She smiled back, pushing the bad feelings away. "Come on. Let's go."  
  
Logan frowned for a moment, but said nothing. Max would not open up when he would press. He would have to wait for her to do it, as much as he hated to see her sad. But now it was up to him o make her feel better. He smiled and quickly caught up with her, following he through the gate that wrote: Frohe Weihnachten- Merry Christmas and was decorated with branches and red Christmas decoration.  
  
They slowly strolled through the small crowd, surrounded by the different smells. Christmas carols were filling the air. Some stands sold sausages, sweets, cakes and cookies, others Christmas decoration, handbags, toys or clothes.   
  
Max stopped at a small shop where they sold a great variety of handmade Christmas decoration.  
  
"Logan, look!" Her eyes were big and sparkling.  
  
She touched a small angel that was wearing a blue dress and had long golden hair. The wings were made of white, glittering material with golden strings in it.  
  
"Shiny things just attract you, huh?" Logan joked.  
  
She stretched out her tongue at him, and let go off the figure. But she couldn't help but look at it again. It reminded her of something.  
  
The blue lady!   
  
Only that this small angel only meant good things, no threat, no bad memories, were attached to it in her eyes.  
  
Logan noticed her excitement and stopped. "Hey, what about you get us two glasses of 'Gluhwein' over there? I want to see if I can find one of those things you put on top of a Christmas tree. Maybe I'll get a Christmas tree this year. And I remember it was missing."  
  
"What's Gluhwein?"  
  
"The right expression for mulled wine. It's a kind of punch made of red wine, Juice and spices-like cinnamon, cloves and ...whatever. Just try it. It's good!"  
  
Max wrinkled her nose. "Over there?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be right there." Logan called after her.  
  
Max shrugged and turned around to do as she was told.  
  
When she was out of sight, he quickly addressed the saleswoman. "Excuse me! I'd like to buy this one." He picked up the little blue angel and handed it to her.  
  
"Would you like me to wrap it as a present?" the woman asked. "Yes please." Logan quickly answered.  
  
He looked into the direction of the gluhwein booth, checking if Max was watching.  
  
The woman grinned at him. "It's for your girlfriend, huh? I saw her look at it, she loved it."  
  
Logan blushed and grinned. "I thought so, too." The woman put the present into a small plastic bag and handed it to him.   
  
"That'll be six dollars." she said. "Be careful so it won't break."  
  
Logan gave her the money and thanked her. Then he carefully hid the small package inside his coat.  
  
*  
  
Max looked around, feeling a little lost. People around her were standing in groups, laughing. She carefully nipped on the cup and hissed when the hot liquid came in contact with her lips.  
  
In her other hand she held Logan's cup, so she couldn't really do much about it.  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Logan made his way over to Max. He could see her fight with the two cups in her hand and couldn't help bur grin. She was so cute! And she was here with him!  
  
"Hey, why should a nice girl like you curse on a day like this?" A dark-haired, tall guy asked her, smiling down at her.  
  
Max looked up at him, surprised, almost spilling the hot drink in her left hand.  
  
"Careful there. Can I help you?" The guy held out his hand offering to take the cup from her hand.  
  
"No...I....okay," Max shrugged, relieved that she could get rid of the hot cup.  
  
Logan sat there, watching that guy hitting on Max and he felt something sting inside him.  
  
"Actually I'm just waiting for ...someone." Max said, thrilled by the perfect smile on guy's face. She took a sip from her cup. "So how do you like your Gluhwein?" he asked. "It's the best you can get in all of North America," he winked.  
  
"It's actually good. I've never had one before, so I can't say if it's the best, but still..." Max shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"I'm Michael, by the way." He held out his hand.  
  
"M...Max," she said, swallowing another sip of her drink. "Actually, my..."  
  
"You are American, aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm living in a small town not far from here. But originally my family is from Germany. So we love to come here," the guy explained.  
  
"Cool."  
  
Logan came closer. "Hey." He said short handed, feeling out of his element and ridiculous, he against that guy? He stood no chance!  
  
Max turned around startled. "Oh, hi. Did you get everything?" she asked confused.  
  
"Yes." Logan's jaw tightened.  
  
"I got us some Gluhwein." She looked around; needing a second to remember Michael was holding Logan's. Max held out her hand to the cup in Michael's hand. "Here's yours. This ....Michael was as nice as to hold it for me. - Ahem…thank you." She took the gluhwein from the tall man. "Logan, this is Michael, right?! Michael this is Logan."  
  
"Hello." Logan took the cup and held it in both hands, not saying another word.  
  
For a moment an uncomfortable silence hung in the air. "Listen, Max. I did not mean to cause trouble. Have a nice day here." He smiled at her and then nodded at Logan. "Bye and Merry Christmas." With that he was lost in the crowd before Max could even say another word.  
  
Logan stared in his cup. "Nice guy."  
  
Max glared at Logan. "Hey, what's up with you? Am I not allowed to talk to anyone here or what?"  
  
"No, sure you are. I just said he was a nice guy."  
  
"Yeah, right." Max rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her drink.  
  
She had nearly finished it and she was beginning to feel the warmth inside. Could it be she was a little drunk already?  
  
Logan glanced at her sideways. He knew he wasn't acing reasonable but he couldn't help it either.  
  
"Could it be you're jealous?" Max suddenly shot at him   
  
"What?" Logan felt himself blush. "Don't be silly."  
  
"Am I?" Max insisted. Why else would he be acting that weird?  
  
He bit his lips. "I know I can't stand up to a guy like this." He frowned at his own choice of words.  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "Aw, come on, Logan...!"  
  
"What? We both know that's a fact." He took a gulp from his cup, desperately needing some alcohol.  
  
"Can't you stop it for a day?! That's so..." she shook her head at a loss of words. How often would he start off with this topic again?  
  
"That's so what, Max?" Logan felt the alcohol in his system and anger rise. Not a good combination.   
  
Max put down the empty mug the nearby table that was now accessible. "Let me think. ..." She said annoyed, her tongue lose from the alcohol. "What was that favourite word of yours...Pathetic?" she said. The words came out louder than she had intended. Her own words echoed in her head. Had she really said that? Oh no! Stupid alcohol  
  
Logan's face fell for a second before he regained his composure. He took a deep breath; he hadn't come all the way to argue with her. "Listen, Max." he carefully glanced around, glad that nobody seemed to follow their conversation. "I'm sorry, I should not have acted like a total jerk, but," he swallowed, "sometimes this is not easy for me, you know."  
  
Max immediately felt sorry for being so rude.  
  
On impulse, she bent down and hugged Logan quickly. "I'm sorry. You are NOT pathetic. In no way," she said softly. When she straightened up again, she swayed a little, from the alcohol that was kicking in.  
  
'Damn' she thought, 'What the hell was in there?!"  
  
Logan swallowed. "It's okay, Max. You don't have to apologize." He watched her testing. "Are you okay?"  
  
He sipped from his Gluhwein, noticing how strong it actually was.  
  
"I suppose so. It's gotta be the Gluhwein. Gosh, how much is in there?" she asked reproachful.  
  
Logan giggled. "Quite a bit, it's supposed to keep you warm." He took another sip. "I guess I can count myself lucky I'm sitting anyway." he smirked, not really sure why he had said that. Usually he couldn't joke about it.  
  
"Listen, do you want to walk around a little longer? It's about to get dark, and with the lights and stuff, it's gonna be a lot better."  
  
"Sure." Max shrugged. She straightened up to regain her balance. She couldn't believe such a small cup was getting to her head that quickly.  
  
Slowly they made their way through the crowds, totally charmed by the festive atmosphere.  
  
One after another the little lights that decorated the booths were turned on and the glittering around them grew more and more intense.  
  
After some time Logan stopped at one of the booth and pulled Max back on unsteady, her eyes shining and her face flushed.  
  
"Let's take a look here," he said, squeezing in between the other customers who were crowding around the booth.  
  
They sold all kinds of antique handmade toys, some made of wood, some of tin.  
  
Max followed him, curious what made him so excited.  
  
The people around them were busily trying out the toys. There were rattling and jumping tin animals, wooden trains and cars, little wood-peckers, pecking there way down a wooden post and tons of other things that were just asking them to try out.  
  
Logan grinned at Max, as she stood behind him. "Isn't that cool?" he asked excited.  
  
"Yeah, if you are a kid." She raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No Max! Just look at them. I love how detailed all those toys are and how simple at the same time!"   
  
Max took a closer look, if only to satisfy him. But she had to admit they looked really nice.  
  
"And everything was made by hand-not some machine," he added, picking up wooden crane.  
  
Max nodded, still not quite understanding his excitement.  
  
Her eyes fell on a little girl who stood next to the booth. Her clothes were pretty dirty and shabby, but her eyes were awake and sparkling while she looked at the toys. When she noticed Max's eyes on her, she flinched and suddenly looked haunted and scared. Before Max could react the girl turned on her heels and disappeared behind the booths.  
  
"I had some toys like that when I was little. My mom had a liking for those things. She didn't like all the plastic stuff they sold in the big toy store." Logan continued unaware of Max's distraction.  
  
"See that on over there..?" he chuckled. When Max didn't react, he turned around in his chair. "Hey, earth to Max! What's up?"  
  
"I'm not sure, this girl...something about her." She looked at him, considering. "Are you gonna wait here? I'll be right back."  
  
"Sure." Logan said, still fascinated by the toys.  
  
**  
  
TBC…tomorrow 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: As promised, this is the second part. And there is one more to come!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT  
  
Chapter 2  
  
**  
  
Max sped through the crowd and quickly followed the girl. Something had seemed off, and she needed to find out. With her enhanced hearing she could make out something in the shrubs behind the booths and catlike she sneaked through the darkness, concentrating on the sounds. And eventually she could make out the shape of a huddled from. She slowed down and carefully moved closer.  
  
"Hey? Are you okay?" She asked soothingly.  
  
The girl looked at her with big eyes, backing away a little.  
  
"You don't have to be afraid."  
  
The girl fixed her eyes on Max, ready to run away if she came any closer. "What do you want?" she asked, fear clearly etched into her features. She looked around trying to find a way to escape, but she was with her back to one of the booths now, with Max standing only two steps away from her  
  
"I thought you might need some help. You just looked so lost over there." Max smiled at her. "I'm Max, by the way. You can trust me, really."  
  
The girl hesitantly raised her eyes to Max and bit her lip nervously. "I don't need your help," she said stubbornly.  
  
"Come on, you can tell me." Max urged her; now positive something was terribly wrong here.  
  
When the kid didn't react, Max shrugged. "Fine, I would have offered you a nice, hot chocolate, but you know, I might just as well leave you here in the coldness. Up to you." Max stood up and took a few steps, her ears still concentrating on the girl.  
  
She heard the girl shuffle her feet behind her. "My mom told me not to talk to strangers," she said in a low voice as if to explain.  
  
"I told you my name, I'm no a stranger." Max turned around and held out her hand. "Come on."  
  
The girl eyed her suspiciously from the side, still pouting.   
  
Max smiled at her again. "Come on, we're gonna look for your Mom, she is probably worrying."  
  
At that the girl tensed visibly and her eyes filled with tears. "No. She isn't looking for me. I came here alone," she said.  
  
Max kneeled down again. "What do you mean? Where is she?" The girl obviously needed someone to comfort her and allowed Max to hug her and hold her.  
  
"They took her..." she sobbed. Max realized that the little girl was too exhausted to talk right now, so she just held her until she eventually calmed down. Then she wiped away the tears from her face and urged her to stand up. "You know what? We are going to get you a hot chocolate and something to eat and then you tell me, okay?" the girl nodded, and grabbed Max's hand tight.  
  
Max lead her back through the shrubs and just when she was about to join the crowds again, Logan came towards her. "Max! Where have you been? I didn't see you anymore!" he noticed the kid that had tensed visibly when he had addressed Max only now. "Hey." He smiled confused and questioningly looked up at Max.  
  
Max squeezed the child's hand. "It's okay, he is my friend, actually he is the one with the money we will need to get something to drink," she added.  
  
Logan frowned. "What's going on Max?" he called after her as she dragged the kid over to the nearest booth where they sold hot drinks.  
  
To Logan she explained. "This is my new friend. What's your name anyway?"  
  
"Danielle," the kid said shyly.  
  
"Hi, Danielle." Logan stuck out his hand to her. "I'm Logan."  
  
The girl looked at him suspiciously for a moment before shaking his hand. After all, he had a friendly smile and didn't seem to be a threat.  
  
"So where's her mom?" he addressed Max again who was already standing in line. "  
  
"I don't know yet, but I promised to get her something to drink and eat before she had to tell us."  
  
Logan nodded and wordlessly handed her some bills.  
  
He turned around to Danielle again. "Are you hungry?"  
  
The girl nodded again, her eyes cast down.  
  
"What would you like to eat? I think they don't have anything here. But I think I saw a place where they sold hot food over there," he tried to keep up a conversation.  
  
The little girl searched for Max who was still standing in line, she didn't seem quite comfortable with Logan.  
  
"Max will be back in a second." Logan said quickly, noticing the girl's discomfort. He felt incredibly stupid, how could it be he didn't know how to talk to a kid?   
  
He was relieved when Max arrived with a cup of hot chocolate which she handed to the girl  
  
"Okay, and now let's go over there and get you something to eat. I could use something, too, by the way." She handed Logan the change and threw him a gratefully look before taking Danielle's hand again and preceding Logan to the other booth. Fortunately the line was short and while Logan held Danielle's cup with chocolate she eagerly reached for the sausage Max offered her.  
  
Logan frowned. "She seems to be starved." Max nodded worriedly, taking a bite from her one as well. "Did you want anything by the way?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "No thanks. But where on earth did you find her?" he said, only loud enough for Max to hear.  
  
"She just stood there, looking so lost. Something made me follow her, and apparently I was right." She straightened. "There are a few tables over there. We could sit down to eat."  
  
Logan watched the girl hungrily chewing down her food and smiled. "I think she's about to be finished."  
  
"Wow, faster than me..." Max frowned.  
  
"I think maybe you should ask her about her parents. I don't want to get into trouble for kidnapping her or something." Logan pressed seriously.  
  
Max nodded. "Guess you are right." She handed Logan her food and bent down to look Danielle in the eyes. "So, now it's your turn. Where are your Mommy and Daddy?"  
  
Logan sat behind Max, holding the sausage in one hand and Danielle's hot chocolate in the other.  
  
"I don't have a dad and my mom..." She sniffed. "Some guys in uniforms grabbed her and yelled at her. I didn't understand it, but they just took her with them."  
  
Max looked at the little girl in shock. "Do you know who those men were or where they took your mom?"  
  
Danielle shook her head, looking at the cup Logan was holding.  
  
"When did that happen?" he asked, holding out the mug for her to take it.  
  
"Yesterday."  
  
"And you have no idea why someone would do that to your mommy?" Logan continued, earning himself a nudge from Max, who stepped forward worriedly. "Where did you sleep last night?"  
  
"Somewhere." She shrugged. "It was cold though."  
  
Logan smiled at her. "I bet. Would you excuse us for a second though?"  
  
Max took off her coat and put it around Danielle's shoulders and stepped over to Logan with a frown on her face.  
  
He handed her the food and then wheeled another few steps backward. "Her mom was obviously taken into custody. But we have no clue why or where she is. What are we supposed to do now?"  
  
He looked past Max at the little girl, sipping her chocolate.  
  
Max shrugged. "I don't know. But we can't leave her alone. I guess we're just gonna have to find her mother."  
  
Logan sighed. "I guess we don't really have a choice."  
  
Then he checked his watch. "We still haven't found a place for the night. And I need to do some research; I haven't even brought my laptop."  
  
Max walked back over to the girl, kneeling down in front of her. "Do you know where you live? We could take you there for a start. Then we'll try to find your mom, okay?"  
  
Danielle shook her head.   
  
Max frowned. She turned around to Logan. "So I guess it'll be a motel."  
  
"Yeah, with an internet cafe nearby." Logan sighed, but nodded. "Okay, let's get going."  
  
He was a little disappointed that they would have to leave that early, but Danielle looked really exhausted.  
  
Slowly they made their way through the crowd that seemed to get bigger and bigger. They would have to come back here before they returned home.  
  
On their way, Logan stopped shortly to buy a huge Pretzel. He realized now that he hadn't eaten in hours. He offered a bit to Danielle and she eagerly finished it within a matter of seconds. Logan smiled and broke the Pretzel in half handing the girl another piece before sticking his half into his mouth to keep up with Max.  
  
"Hey, not so fast," he called after her, amused at the energy the task at hand had evoked in her.  
  
Max turned around, smiling. "Sorry. You should have eaten when we all were." She chided him good-humoredly.  
  
Eventually they reached the car and Logan frowned at the parking spot and the tag behind the window again.  
  
Max held open the door for Danielle, then jumped in herself.  
  
While Logan transferred, she asked the girl: "Do you know a nice hotel in town?"  
  
Danielle shook her head. "I've never been to a hotel." But I've seen a few when we walked down that big road." She pointed into the general direction from which Logan and Max had come from earlier.  
  
Logan started the engine and manoeuvred the car out of the parking lot. Danielle watched him with big eyes. "Why do you use your hands? I've never seen that before." She asked innocently.  
  
Max chuckled at the innocent question.  
  
Logan sighed and started to explain. "That's because I can't use my legs. So I had those hand controls built in to brake and accelerate, you know." He looked over at Max, who was listening curiously.  
  
Danielle nodded seriously. "That sucks." She stated matter-of-factly. But after a sec she added. "The chair is cool though. It's like the babies who don't have to walk but get pushed around all the time, I'd like that." With that the topic was through for her and she concentrated on staring out on the dark street and the houses, all decorated festively.  
  
They stopped at the first motel they found alongside the road and got a double room with two king-size beds. They had explained to Danielle that there was not much left to do that night to help her mother, but Max had promised her that they'd get up early in the morning and go looking for her.  
  
The little girl nodded, apparently she was okay with this arrangement. She let Logan talk her into taking a shower before she dressed one of Max's shirts and climbed under the blanket, falling asleep within moments.  
  
Logan still sat in the room, yawning and watching the girl on the bed. "Do you want to take a shower first?" he asked Max. He frowned at the two beds. "And do you want me to ask for another room, by the way?"  
  
Max frowned and shook her head. "I don't see why. I'll share the bed with Danielle, you can have the other one," she decided.  
  
"Okay. Just checkin'," he smiled at her. "Now go ahead, and don't waste all the warm water."  
  
"Have I ever done that?" Max shot back, thinking back at the times when she had used his shower after coming home from a job or something.   
  
"Well, actually you have," Logan answered.  
  
Max shrugged. "Well, okay, maybe once."  
  
She grinned and closed the bathroom door behind her. Twenty minutes later she was in bed next to Danielle, not really tired, but enjoying the warmth.   
  
Logan took his time in the shower, enjoying the thought that he wasn't going to be alone this night, but that he would be sharing a room with Max and the girl. He even caught himself, drawing the connection to a happy family-just from the constellation of people in the room. He shook his head to himself. Well, now he was getting sentimental. Could it be he had had too much of that Christmas spirit  
  
The clerk at the desk had assumed they were a family, too, and he had enjoyed that and had done nothing to correct the guy. This has just felt too good.  
  
Max looked up when Logan returned from the bathroom and gently smiled at him. "Thank you for, you know, today, and that you agreed on helping her."  
  
"Hey, what else was I to do," he replied smiling.  
  
"Guess act like any sane person and tell me to just forget about that kid, that it's none of our business."  
  
"I'd like to think that anybody would have acted this way. If only for Christmas' sake." Logan answered.  
  
Max sat up. "Do you feel like going out there for a minute? There was a Christmas tree and a crib out there. I'd like to take a look and get some fresh air."  
  
"Okay." Logan said surprised, grabbing his coat, then waited for Max to slip back into her jeans and jacket. He was still wearing his pants as he hadn't even brought something to wear at night he had realized in the bathroom. His boxer short would have to do.  
  
Together they stepped into the cold night and walked around the corner to the tree Max had mentioned earlier. In front of it a huge crib was standing, a light flickering above the crib that held the baby. Mary and Joseph were kneeling on each side and the donkey and cow added to the peaceful image. Max stood there in awe.  
  
"Do you like that?" Logan asked carefully. He had to admit that he'd never been a big fan of those wooden-or worse plastic-displays of the holy family.  
  
"It looks so perfect," Max whispered.  
  
"You think so?" Logan asked. "Why?"  
  
"They don't seem to care that they have nothing, no home, no fire. All they have is each other and their baby." She considered the scene for a moment longer. "They seem happy."  
  
Logan thought for a second. "Maybe that's what I was trying to say-in the car. Being happy, no matter what the circumstances might be-that's what Christmas is about."  
  
Max smiled. "Do you think this is possible for us, too? To be happy at Christmas?"  
  
"I think this is a good place to start, don't you think?" Logan said, smiling  
  
Logan felt himself blush at his remark. Where had that come from? Hadn't he been all down and depressed just a couple of hours ago?  
  
Max smiled down at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest, it was getting a little cold even for her. But when she saw his eyes there was a weird, warm feeling inside her...  
  
Logan looked up at Max with an embarrassed grin on his face. The warm smile on Max's face made him blush even more. What was up with her? Where was her usual cool and rather distant attitude? Could it be that even she couldn't resist the spirit? He lowered his gaze as her eyes bore directly into him. It was the first time he actually seemed to be able to see right to her core, the real Max who was usually hiding behind the surface.  
  
"Do you think we should go back? Danielle is all alone." Max felt uncomfortable all of the sudden, the way Logan answered her gaze...it was so intense.  
  
"Let's stay for another minute." Logan answered. "She should be sleeping by now." Even though he felt a little insecure in this situation, he didn't want it to end that soon.  
  
Max looked over her shoulder, then at her feet and shovelled some snow aside.  
  
"What about you?" Logan asked suddenly.He stopped next to her and set his brakes, indicating that he was waiting for a serious answer.  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Do you think we can be happy for Christmas?" Logan explained.  
  
"I think I am happy already." She said shyly. "I mean, this is so great already. I've never been on vacation like this, and everything is so peaceful and relaxed here." 'and you are here,' she added silently.  
  
Logan smiled, silently wondering what role he played in this.   
  
He cleared his throat and unlocked his breaks. "I'm glad you like it."  
  
"I do. Thank you." Out of an impulse she bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
He looked up at her shyly, surprised by the second kiss he had gotten from her this evening. Even if it was just on the cheek. "Thanks for coming. I wouldn't have come all the way out here without you," he added thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm not too sure about that." Max said jokingly, trying to ease the tension. "Bling would've kicked your ass at least as far as here if you had tried to bury yourself in that apartment any longer."   
  
Logan shrugged. "Guess it's not that simple." A slight twinge of bitterness crept in his voice.  
  
He didn't like the fact that everybody seemed to know best what was good for him. He knew that Bling had all good intentions, but he felt that somehow he should have the right to feel down and be bitter. At least sometimes. Why couldn't people understand that?   
  
As much as he appreciated Bling's help, his happy and positive attitude often really got on his nerves and he sometimes felt that he wasn't taken serious.  
  
Max looked at him thoughtfully. "I'm sorry. I have no right to say that."  
  
"You have a right to say whatever you think." Logan shrugged. "And it's true...."  
  
Max bit her lips and looked at him, expectantly  
  
"....It's just that sometimes his attitude really pisses me off. I'm not a baby. I know full well that I shouldn't be so miserable and isolate myself. But it's not just a question of knowing that...."   
  
"I know."  
  
He stared straight ahead. "...sometimes I just can't get over myself...."  
  
Max nodded. "That's okay." Then she reached out her hand and took some snow from a deep hanging branch, only to throw it at Logan. "Come on, let's go back. It's getting cold."  
  
Logan nodded and followed her back inside.  
  
Soon, they were both in their beds, Max lying awake watching Logan as he slept on the other bed, listening to his steady breath. It made her feel so safe and cosy, she had never felt like that before.  
  
Then she heard Danielle shift next to her and she had to smile. Which other guy would have agreed to help a girl from the street just because she had told them a heartbreaking story?  
  
**  
  
Logan felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Max, who was shaking him awake. "Logan! Wake up. We gotta go! Find her mother!" she called out impatiently.  
  
Logan groaned and squinted at her." What time is it?"  
  
"Late." Max shot back. "Come on."  
  
Logan yawned. "How late?" He had slept in until noon for the past two weeks or so, so he felt like it was the middle of the night.  
  
"8.30."  
  
Logan slowly sat up and looked around the room. "Yeah THAT'S late!" he said sarcastically.   
  
"Where is Danielle anyway?"  
  
"In the restaurant, having breakfast- all alone because you didn't get up!"  
  
Logan frowned. "Why didn't you go with her then?" he asked unnerved.   
  
"Because then you would still be asleep when we returned."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Logan said defeated. "Go sit with her. I'll be quick to get ready."  
  
Max looked at him, considering. But in the end she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. "What do you want for breakfast? I can order already."  
  
Logan clumsily transferred, still half asleep. "I don't care. I'll have whatever you have. Just let me wake up, okay." he said.   
  
"Whatever." Max banged the door shut, intending to wake him up a little more with the sound. "See ya!" She yelled through the closed door before heading after Danielle.  
  
Logan made his way to the bathroom and hurried to get ready. After a cool shower and a quick shave he felt better. Taking another critical look in the mirror he nodded satisfied. That was better. He had definitely needed a shave after those past days. Then he hurried to leave the room for breakfast. He didn't want to annoy Max any more than he probably had already with his bad mood.   
  
Max and Danielle were sitting at a table near the entrance, giggling and laughing. They both had a huge plate with fruits and waffles on the table in front of them and drank hot chocolate. Max saw Logan enter and waved at him.  
  
Logan smiled back and wheeled over to the two. "Hey. What are we having?" he asked.  
  
"I ordered coffee for you, apart from that, here's a huge stock of waffles."  
  
"Sounds great." Logan said, transferring to the bench next to Max and moving the chair out of the way.   
  
"Hey Danielle. Did you sleep well?" he addressed the girl.  
  
Max looked at him a little surprised, but said nothing. Usually he didn't go through the trouble of transferring.  
  
"Yeah, thank you so much for everything." The little girl smiled at him, powdered sugar on her nose and cheek, a beard of chocolate over her lips.  
  
The waitress appeared with Logan's coffee and asked him if he would like to order anything else to eat.  
  
He considered the waffles and then shook his head. "I think I'm fine. Thanks."  
  
Logan looked at Max, who was still giving him a surprised look. "You okay?" he asked light hearted, in total contrast to his earlier mood.  
  
She shrugged and shook her head at the same time. "Yes, just a little scared. What did you do to Logan?" she joked.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow "Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm just saying..."  
  
"If you are referring to earlier...."he grinned. "I guess I'm just not a morning person. But a nice shower can make all the difference." He stuck his fork in the waffles, causing a giggle from Danielle.   
  
"What?" he laughed back.  
  
Danielle also stuck her fork into the stack and the two fought for the waffles. Max shook her head in disbelief. "Tell me when the old Logan's back though. I wanna be prepared." she said.  
  
Max saw the confused look Danielle had on her face and quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, we are here to find Danielle's Mom, so maybe we should make a plan for that."  
  
Logan gave up the fight and grew serious again. "Right. So where do we start?"   
  
Max thought for a moment. "Finding the jail she is in? Getting her out?"  
  
"It's that simple, huh?" Logan raised an eyebrow.  
  
Max shrugged. "Maybe it actually is."  
  
Logan turned to Danielle "Do you know why those people might have arrested your mom?" he asked carefully.  
  
Danielle shook her head. "They just said that she was not supposed to have that box with her. But my Mom said she didn't own it, she said she didn't know what was in it. But they didn't care."  
  
Max looked at Logan. "She is not guilty, Logan."  
  
"I'm just trying to get some information!" he said. "And you have no idea where they might have taken her?"  
  
Danielle shook her head.  
  
Max grinned. "I guess you gotta boot up an almighty computer."  
  
"I really didn't bring it with me." Logan said, leaving her open-mouthed. He thought for a second. "Okay, so why don't we call the jails, and simply ask for her. Pretend to be some kind of attorney or government official." he suggested.  
  
"Think they'll go for it?"  
  
He shrugged. "It's Christmas."  
  
"What's you mom's name?" Logan turned to Danielle again.  
  
"Kelly."  
  
"And her last name?"  
  
"Watson."  
  
"Okay. Let me check that." Logan said, taking another sip of his coffee, then quickly transferred back to his chair and headed to the public phone in the rear of the restaurant. It was separated by a door from the main room, so it was quiet enough to make the calls.   
  
Max looked at Danielle and smiled encouragingly. "He is good at that. Believe me."  
  
Logan flicked through the ragged phone book that was lying on the small table beside it, and then jotted down some numbers on a piece of paper that was lying around.  
  
Then he took a deep breath and dialled the first number.  
  
Max and Danielle still enjoyed the waffles when Logan returned after about ten minutes.  
  
He wordlessly put down a piece of paper on the table.   
  
Max wanted to slap him for his attitude.  
  
She picked it up nevertheless. It read. "Allendale Prison."  
  
"Yepp. I did it."  
  
"White woman by the name Kelly Watson brought in yesterday for smuggling. About to be put on trial on Saturday. Or rather convicted." Logan added, for only Max to hear.  
  
"Sounds like a lead," Max admitted, not willing to give him all the praise he obviously wanted.  
  
"Now we gotta find a way to get her out." he started chewing his waffle, not bothering to transfer this time. "Your turn!" he challenged Max.  
  
"First we gotta talk to her. I'm pretty sure her daughter has a right to see her. And we can just get ourselves in as aunt and uncle or something."  
  
Logan frowned. "I'm not too sure about that. But we can try. "There's the address on the back." he said, flushing down the last bite of his waffle with some coffee. "I'm gonna go pay quickly. You two can go over and grab our stuff."   
  
Max nodded. "Come on, Danielle."  
  
Logan paid for the food and the room, and then returned to the two girls.  
  
"Ready?" he asked, gathering his stuff quickly.  
  
"Ready," Max agreed.  
  
"Let's go then." Logan said and headed out of the door.  
  
After a ten miles ride, they Logan parked the car in front of an intimidating looking grey building complex.  
  
Danielle looked like she wanted to disappear beneath the seat and looked at Max, totally lost.  
  
Max got out and opened the door, holding out a hand to Danielle." Come on. Nothing's gonna happen to you. We're gonna find your mom. See if we can talk to her, okay?"  
  
She nodded and looked over her shoulder to see if Logan came with them, too.  
  
Logan had transferred and followed them a few steps behind.  
  
Max looked through the small glass window in the heavy door. "We are here to see Kelly Watson."  
  
The man looked up at her bored.  
  
"No trespassing," he waved her off.  
  
"But this is her daughter, and she really wants to see her. Come on, officer."  
  
She looked at him with the cutest face she could muster.  
  
Logan caught up with them and cleared his throat, gently shoving Max to the side. "Excuse me sir. My name is Dexter, Paul Dexter, I'm Mrs Watson's lawyer. I'm here to see my client." He flashed his I.D., too fast for the guy to read, but effectively.  
  
The man straightened up in his seat and took a closer look at the guy in the wheelchair. "You are her lawyer huh? Do you have an official permit to see the prisoner with you?" he asked  
  
Logan straightened up and cleared his throat again. "Unfortunately it got lost somewhere along the lines of your facility, which should have informed me right away, after arresting her." He raised his voice. "So would you please let me through to see my client-or do I have to talk to your superior?!" he said confidently.  
  
Max kept a straight face, though it was a little hard and watched in awe the show Logan pulled off. And apparently it was successful.  
  
The guard frowned and struggled to restrain his temper at the obvious threat, but he pushed a button and buzzed them in. He checked his computer reluctantly. "That will be level 3, corridor 11. You have to report to the guard on duty there," he said coolly.  
  
"And I need your names."  
  
"The girl's name is Danielle Watson. And this is her aunt, who is taking care of her, as long her mother is under arrest. Charlene Watson." Logan answered, and then motioned for Max and Danielle to pass through.   
  
Max held her breath, hoping he wouldn't ask for any IDs.  
  
He tapped the wheels of his chair impatiently. "Are we done now?" he asked the guard with a forced smile. The guard just grunted something incoherent and waved them on.  
  
"Thanks." Max smiled sweetly and pushed Danielle through the door before the guard could reconsider.  
  
"Thank you." Logan said calmly and followed the others.  
  
Max grinned at him and whispered. "You're pretty good."  
  
"I know." Logan said cockily, following the signs that indicated the elevator.  
  
She gave him a light punch on the shoulder and then followed him in the elevator.  
  
When they reached corridor 11, Logan pulled off the same show as he had done with the guard at the entrance and soon they were guided towards the cell that held Danielle's mom  
  
Max took the little girl's hand when she felt her become nervous. "It's gonna be fine."  
  
The guard unlocked the door and stepped back. "You've got ten minutes." he said and disappeared   
  
Logan looked after him before concentrating on the blond woman before him, looking at them in confusion.  
  
"Kelly Watson?" he asked, waiting for her reaction. The young woman nodded. "My name's ...Logan. Me and my friend Max," he waved at Max to come closer, "picked up your daughter last night. She told us you had been arrested. We are here to help you." Max stepped closer, pushing Danielle in front of her. As soon as the girl came into her view, Kelly rushed towards her and embraced her in her arms.  
  
"Mommy!" Danielle whimpered.  
  
Max and Logan smiled down at the couple.  
  
Kelly held her daughter safe in her arms and looked up at Max and Logan suspiciously. "Why would you want to help me?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "Why not? It's Christmas, and you can really trust us. Please."  
  
She forced a half-smile "Well, thank you for taking care of my daughter." She looked at Danielle questioningly asking her silently if she was okay.  
  
Danielle nodded. "I slept in a real bed and we had waffles for breakfast!" she said  
  
Kelly looked up gratefully. "I don't know what to say, I mean..."  
  
Max stepped forward "That's okay. We couldn't leave her out there alone, right. And she told us that you were arrested unjustly. So we're gonna find a way to get out." She held out her hand, smiling. "I'm Max."  
  
Kelly shook her hand hesitantly. "I still don't see why you would do that? I mean, you have not even a reason to believe that I'm not guilty."  
  
Max smiled at her sadly. "Let's say that my childhood wasn't the most protected. I never knew my mom. And I wouldn't want for her to grow up without hers. Besides I know how much injustice and corruption is out there. We both know," she added as a way of explaining Logan's role in this.  
  
Kelly still looked at them suspiciously, but in the end she seemed to come to the conclusion that they might be her only chance.  
  
"And you really think you can help me?"  
  
"Mommy, please. They are really good!" Danielle looked at her mother with big eyes, trying to convince her.  
  
Logan spoke again. "We'll try. But we need to know what happened. Why you were arrested."  
  
Kelly sighed. "This friend, he gave me that box and asked me to keep it for a day or two. He was a friend, at least I thought so. And in the end, they found it with me, there were illegal drugs in it apparently. And who is gonna believe a woman like me?"  
  
"Do you have a name to go with that friend?" Logan inquired.  
  
"He goes by the name of Buddy. But I suppose that's not his real name. I don't know his last name either." Kelly shook her head.  
  
Max looked at Logan, and then asked Kelly again. "Can you describe him? Where we might find him? Anything?"  
  
"You might try the shelter in the city center. Where they give out food and warm clothes for the homeless. That's where I met him the first time. I sometimes go there to get some food for Dany and me, when there's no money left from her father's alimony." She looked at her feet, embarrassed.  
  
Max nodded, casting a look at Logan. "What did he look like?" she asked then, not wanting the woman to feel uncomfortable. She knew how hard life on the street could be and she was sure Logan didn't judge her either.  
  
Kelly shook her head. "He's not a bad guy. Just some poor parent, trying to feed his family. How can I betray him?" she asked, clutching Danielle's to her chest.  
  
Logan rolled a little closer. "Kelly, may I say Kelly?" he smiled at her, using his most unarming smile Max was sure had left countless women dreaming of him. When she nodded, he continued. "We have to find him first, in order to get you out, and then we will try to fix the rest, okay?"  
  
Kelly hesitated for another second, then slowly said. "He's rather short, thin, in his mid-thirties. Last time I saw him he had grown a beard...." she reconsidered then added. "Dany should recognize him...I suppose, she won't be allowed to stay here, right?" she asked hesitantly. Logan silently shook her head. Kneeling down to her daughter Kelly explained: "Dany, darling. You can't stay here with me now. But you can do something for me, okay. Take …them back to the place where we got the food, okay. You do remember Buddy, right?"  
  
Danielle nodded and sniffed, then embraced her mother. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay."  
  
"We'll take care of her." Max assured her.  
  
The guard returned and cleared his throat. Logan immediately turned around to nod at him, indicating they just needed one more moment.  
  
They said there good byes as if they were in fact old friends with the guard watching and then left the building in silence. Logan relaxed when they were finally back in the car. "Okay, now we try to find Buddy and then get your Mom out of there." He stored away his wheelchair in the seat behind him and then started the car.  
  
**  
  
TBC… 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: It's still the same.  
  
A/N: Just enjoy it!  
  
THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After half an hour and some wrong turns, they parked the car in front of the shelter downtown. Danielle hopped out and headed for the entrance. She obviously knew this place well.  
  
Max jumped out of the car to follow here close. She hadn't gotten the impression that this guy was dangerous, but better safe than sorry she thought.  
  
Logan sighed and followed Max who had been torn between running after Danielle and waiting for him.  
  
Now she was impatiently waiting at the entrance, holding the door open for Logan to wheel through.  
  
Danielle went inside and looked around. Every now and then someone passed her and greeted her, some giving the girl and the guy in her company an odd look, but nobody seemed intrigued enough to ask.  
  
A huge Christmas tree with artificial lights stood in one corner. Across the large, clinical room a line had built, everyone carrying a tray. The people looked sad, cold and tired and Max had to swallow.  
  
She looked at Logan, assuming he was even more shocked given that he didn't have to worry about something like that at all. But he seemed to have expected this somehow.   
  
Suddenly Danielle turned around to Max to catch her attention, and then pointed at a small man, crouched over one of the tables in the back of the room. He was completely focussed on the bowl of soup in front of him.  
  
"There's Buddy," the girl said, looking back and forth from Max to Logan, waiting for one of them to do something.  
  
Max nodded. "Great, that was quick. Let's go." She preceded Logan who had to ask an old woman to move aside so he could fit through the narrow aisles between the tables.  
  
Danielle shyly trailed behind them.  
  
Max stopped right in front of the guy and looked down at him, waiting for him to acknowledge her.   
  
Logan had stopped a little behind her and now smiled at Danielle who looked lost and scared. Out of an impulse he grabbed her hand and nodded encouragingly.  
  
It took Buddy some time to become aware that there was someone towering over him and to tear his gaze from his meal.  
  
He was utterly surprised to see this beautiful young woman stare at him angrily.  
  
"How may I help you, young lady?" He tried not to show his shock.  
  
Max cocked her head to the side "I was just wondering if you might be missing a package for Christmas?"  
  
Buddy frowned, confused, and shook his head.  
  
Max stepped forward and put her hands down on the table. Waving her head at Danielle she added. "May I refresh your memory by saying that this young lady is missing her mom, who was carrying a package for you," she hissed.  
  
Buddy looked at the girl who was now standing close to Logan with his arm around her waist, stroking her back soothingly.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Max slammed her hand on the table furiously. "Her mom got arrested for carrying illegal drugs, which she didn't even have a clue were in the pack you gave her. Ring a bell?" she said just loud enough for him to hear.  
  
Buddy swallowed hard and held his hands up. "Look, this was an accident. I didn't mean for her to be caught," he said in almost a whisper.  
  
Max stepped back, crossing her arms in front of her. "Oh, you didn't? So how do you explain that to the poor girl? I tell you something. You're gonna come with us now to straighten things out, otherwise you won't even be able to use that spoon anymore," she said with a sweet smile.  
  
Buddy looked up in panic. "I can't do that! They will keep me there and I won't get out again after a few days like Kelly will. I have a family to take care of!"  
  
"What did you want with those drugs anyway?" Logan asked. He would not help that guy if he was dealing drugs on a regular basis, because then he deserved to be in jail.  
  
"I...I just wanted to make some money, to buy presents for the kids, and provide them a decent meal for Christmas." Buddy explained miserably.  
  
Logan looked at Max, trying to judge her reaction. For his part, he believed that guy. The way his eyes were shining with tears and the regret he saw there seemed genuine to him.  
  
Max still wouldn't let go. "I know, times are tough, but that's no excuse getting an innocent woman into trouble. Why did you give the drugs to her anyway?" he asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"This guy asked me to give them to this other guy, for good money. But then somehow police got wind of it, and I can't risk being caught with drugs again."  
  
He looked up at Max pleadingly. "I'm not proud of my past, believe me. But it's there and with it, I would not have stood a chance if they found the drugs with me."  
  
Max now smiled a sweet smile-in fact a little too sweet and cocked her head to the side. "I don't care about your past. I'm just trying to get this girl's mother out of prison, where she is held because of YOU! So are you coming or what?" to emphasize her point she stepped closer again, staring right at him.  
  
He looked at Logan, totally anxious. "Please, I have kids at home. I can't do that!"  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows. "You have to stand up for what you did. Sorry, man." Logan wheeled a little closer. "We'll see what we can do for you, after you've set the record straight," he added. In the back of his mind he made a decision, hoping he wouldn't regret it. "It's Christmas after all."  
  
As Max didn't give him another choice, Buddy slowly got up and grabbed the bag that he had left lying at his feet.  
  
Logan and Danielle followed them, feeling the eyes of everybody in the room on their backs.  
  
**  
  
The made their way back to the jail and presented themselves at the entrance again. "Hi!" Logan grinned at the guard, noticing it was the same guy again.  
  
"Listen, do you think we could talk to your boss? It's still about Kelly Watson. There has been some new development."  
  
Max held Buddy in a tight grip and felt him tense. On some level she actually felt sorry for him, but then she looked at Danielle and then at Logan, she knew he had felt the same way for this poor man and would try to help him out of this mess, too. She couldn't really tell how he wanted to do that, but he would certainly find a way.  
  
The guard rolled his eyes but didn't object this time. Wordlessly he punched in a number and handed the receiver to Logan.  
  
Logan repeated his explanations and then handed the phone back. "He is awaiting us." He smiled at the guy once again.  
  
The guard buzzed them through once more and pointed into the direction of the offices. Logan took the lead, Max, Buddy and the kid followed him.  
  
It took Logan five minutes to clear things up; he explained the story as Buddy and Kelly had told it and the police officer turned out to be a friendly guy who accepted the turn of events almost immediately. "Well, if that's it, and Mr. Thomas is willing to sign this, I don't see why we should keep Mrs Watson any longer." He stood up to shake Logan's hand. "Thank you for helping clearing things up, Mr Cale."   
  
Max stared at him open-mouthed. She had learnt how difficult and annoying dealing with the American police could be. Apparently Canada was a lot better off in that respect. Maybe she should consider moving here, would make her career as a thief a lot easier.  
  
Logan shook hands with the officer and thanked him. Casting a sideway glance at Buddy, who looked like he was going to break down any minute, he added.  
  
"You're going to keep him until he's put on trial?" Logan had made sure that it wouldn't be too much money to get Buddy out again, but he decided against announcing that immediately. Wouldn't be a bad thing to teach Buddy a lesson, he figured.  
  
The officer nodded. "But if he is willing to provide us with enough information to nail down those dealers, I think he doesn't need to worry too much."  
  
"See, officer, it's Christmas after all, and he's got family. How much will it cost for him to be free on bail?" Logan asked   
  
"The common bail is 6,500 dollars. But you know, it's basically my decision right now." He grinned at Logan. "And I owe you something. I've been chasing that drug dealer for some time now. Maybe our friend can help us get some good information on him. Then I might be inclined to let him go until the trial."  
  
"I'm sure he can be very helpful." Logan agreed, his eyes sparkling.  
  
Buddy sighed thankful. The officer stood up. "Now let's go, get Mrs Watson out. Then we can sit down and talk." He said to Buddy.   
  
He led the way back to the cells and instructed for the guard to open the door  
  
Max and Danielle followed them. At Logan's smile and nod they had both seen that he had been successful, not that Max had ever doubted that, she realized, pride swelling in her chest.  
  
Danielle started to tremble with excitement while she tightened her grip on Max's hand. Is my Mommy free now?"  
  
"Yes, she is." Max smiled at her and shoved her through the now open door, encouragingly.  
  
Kelly took he in her arms, sending a questioning look across to the small crowd.  
  
"You are free to go," Logan explained. "And as your attorney I congratulate you." He winked.  
  
Kelly smiled, tears of relief shining in her eyes. "Oh, thank you so much. Did you...?"  
  
"We cleared some things up." Max explained. "And now let's get outta here!"  
  
She quickly ushered them out of the cell and down the hallway. "We found Buddy," she filled Kelly in. "He confessed that it was his package."  
  
Logan exchanged some more words with the officer, thanked him again and followed the women.  
  
In the car Logan turned around to watch mother and daughter. "What do you say? We go to the Christmas market and have a Gluhwein after all that chaos, and then we can see at our hotel if they  
  
have another room for tonight."  
  
Max turned to him and grinned. She was inclined to ask the man next to her again what he had done with the 'real' Logan. He seemed so confident and relaxed. This journey had really done him some good.  
  
He caught her look and frowned slightly, looking at her confused. "What?"  
  
Kelly looked from her daughter at Logan. "I'm not even sure I can afford a Gluhwein." She blushed, hating to admit that.  
  
Logan looked at her in the mirror. "No problem, the day's on me," he said, smiling.  
  
"As long as I get to see some more of that market." he added jokingly.  
  
"I can't..." Kelly started.  
  
Max shut her up immediately. "Sure you can. This guy's loaded." She winked at her. "He pays for me all the time. No shame in that." She nudged Logan's shoulder playfully.  
  
"Pay attention Max, this might be taken the wrong way!"  
  
That earned him a smack upon the head from Max. "You shut up. You're supposed to be driving!"   
  
Kelly giggled. "You're a nice couple."  
  
"Oh, we're not..." the two of them started in immediately, then both broke into a laughing fit.   
  
"Oh sorry, I assumed. I mean you look so...I don't know..."  
  
Logan drove back to the Christmas market, slowly he knew his way through the town he realized.  
  
He parked the car and they all climbed out, Danielle clinging to her mom happily.  
  
They fought their way through the crowds. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and more and more people tried to lift their Christmas Spirits by a visit to the Market.  
  
Max was the one to keep her bearing and let them straight to a booth that sold Gluhwein and hot chocolate. She ordered for all four of them and then held out her hand for Logan's wallet, smiling sweetly at him and then winking at Kelly. "See, it's really easy."  
  
"Thank you." Kelly said shyly. "And thank you for helping me in the first place. I don't know what I would've done..." she looked from Max to Logan thankfully.  
  
"You're welcome." Logan smiled and held up his cup. "Cheers."  
  
I'd never thought anybody would do something like that. I mean, you don't even know me!"  
  
Max shrugged. "Logan's been like that forever. He can't help himself. And it kinda rubbed off on me, I guess."  
  
Logan smiled at Max cockily. "You don't know me that long, do you?"  
  
"I know enough." She stuck out her tongue and giggled. The alcohol already made her feel warm.  
  
"What will happen to Buddy now?" Kelly asked confused.  
  
Logan took another sip from his cup before he answered. "He'll give the police some information about the real bad guys and in exchange for that they'll release them on probation until the trial," he said pleased.  
  
"Just like that?"  
  
"Well I guess the chief was in a good mood, because of Christmas." Logan shrugged.  
  
They finished their drinks, and then took another tour of the market, taking their time at all the colourful booths.  
  
Logan watched Max in awe and didn't notice Kelly throwing glances at him from time to time. This guy had it bad for Max!  
  
And she had also seen how Max treated him, how her eyes shone when she talked to him.   
  
Danielle had long lost interest in the adults. She was always ahead of them, exploring all the tinsel people were offering. Her eyes were shining.  
  
"I feel so bad for not being able to give her the Christmas she deserves." Kelly suddenly said thoughtfully, watching the girl try one of the toys.  
  
Logan took Kelly by the arm and pushed her aside. Then he held out some money. "I know you don't like this, but she doesn't need to know."  
  
Kelly looked at him confused, shaking her head. "I can't accept that, I..."  
  
"It's not for you." He looked at her pleadingly. "She deserves a great present, don't you think? And I really can afford it."  
  
Kelly shook her head. "You have done so much already. I can't take the money. Logan shrugged and put back the money and said. "Well in that case...I have no other choice than..." he turned around, grinning and waved for Max to come closer. Then he whispered something into her ear.  
  
She nodded and smiled, then blazed off with a quick. "See you in a bit."  
  
Kelly looked at Logan questioningly, but he shrugged it off. "You'll see." he said. "Now how about something to eat? I'm starving."  
  
Kelly smiled. "I guess you heard my stomach rumbling. I can't say no to that."  
  
Logan grinned. "Great, lead the way."  
  
They called Danielle and waited for her by the booth that sold sausages.  
  
When they had finished their food, Danielle asked where Max was. As if on cue Max appeared, face all red and smiling happily. "Task accomplished." she exclaimed, pointing in the direction of a big Christmas tree that was leaning against the back of the neighbouring booth.  
  
"Danielle, you wanna pick out some stuff to decorate it?" she asked.  
  
"All we need now is decoration and we are gonna have a fun evening decorating it."  
  
Kelly stared at the tree and then back to Logan. "You mean..?"  
  
"What's Christmas without a tree?"  
  
"Well, I guess...thank you."  
  
She bent down out of an impulse and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Logan looked a little startled. He was not used to people treating him like that  
  
Max and Danielle headed off in search for some decoration, while Logan got out a fifty dollar note. "Now what is Christmas without a present and a good meal?" he offered.  
  
"I can't believe it. I guess you're our own personal Santa this year."  
  
Logan blushed slightly. "I just think everybody should be happy for Christmas." Thinking back to his miserable mood just a few days go, he added. "If it's that easy to make you happy, I'm glad to help."  
  
Max and Danielle finally found again, both carrying bags and smiling from ear to ear. Logan had convinced Kelly to buy a real present for her daughter and so they returned to the car chatty and relaxed.  
  
TBC…  
  
Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing's changed here  
  
A/N: This is the final part of our little story. We hoped you guys enjoyed it and it would be great if you could tell us so, just to boost our egos, you know.  
  
A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kelly gave Logan the directions to her apartment and a few minutes later he parked the car in front of a grey, old building that looked like it hadn't been taken care of for the last twenty years. "It's not exactly fancy, but it's warm and dry," Kelly excused herself.  
  
She looked confused when Logan hesitated to get out of the car. "You will come in, right?" Max was already unloading the tree.  
  
"I'd love to if there's a functioning elevator." Logan said quickly, looking doubtfully at the run down building  
  
"Usually it does work." Kelly finally understood. "Sorry, I totally forgot, I..."  
  
"That's okay. Well, let's give it a try then," Logan said. Realizing that Max had stored the chair away in the trunk, he sighed. "Max!" She was already carrying the tree towards the house.  
  
This time Kelly was quicker. "Do you want me to get it?"  
  
Max had turned on her heels and looked at him confused until she realized. "Don't be a baby and have Kelly help ya!"  
  
Logan shrugged. "Please."  
  
The elevator did work and when Kelly and Logan entered the living room, more like the only room, Max was already busy putting the tree up in the stand they had purchased earlier. Danielle was checking the other two bags for the decoration and started to hang the lowest branches. "Mommy! Look, it's so beautiful!"  
  
"It is, honey." She thought for a second. "I think I might still have some lights in my closet, didn't use them the last few years, but maybe they still work."  
  
She returned two minutes later with a huge lump of lights. "I guess this is a job for you, Logan." She dropped the ball of lights into his lap and grinned. She felt totally comfortable with those two strangers.  
  
Logan took the lights, thankful for the task, as he had been just sitting there, watching the women decorate the tree. He concentrated fully on detangling the thin cables.  
  
"Who wants tea? I'm afraid I don't have coffee."  
  
"Tea would be great." Max said. Logan nodded, completely focussed on the task, while Danielle couldn't care less. She was just putting the last piece on the tree, checking it expertly.  
  
"Can I help you?" Max asked, following Kelly into the kitchen.  
  
"The cups are up there," the other woman accepted the offer. In companionable silence they prepared the tea and Kelly found some cookies in a cupboard. Through the slightly open door they could watch Logan and Danielle both occupied in the living room.  
  
"She looks so happy." Kelly commented watching her daughter round the tree, staring at it in awe.  
  
"Yeah. Christmas is something special for a kid, huh?" Max answered distracted. Her eyes were on Logan as he sat there, saying something to the kid, and then smiling openly at her. He also seemed totally happy for a change.  
  
Kelly noticed where Max's gaze had wandered and watched her thoughtfully.  
  
"It should be something special for everybody. It's just as you grow up life catches up with you and it gets harder to keep in mind what Christmas should be about," she said  
  
"I guess." Max thought about her childhood and what she had missed. But she quickly shrugged those thoughts off. She couldn't change her past, but she could finally experience a real Christmas. It was that cute guy in the other room who had made it possible for her.  
  
"How long have you known each other?" Kelly suddenly asked, following Max's gaze."...if you don't mind."  
  
Max shook her head. "No, I don't. About a year, but it was a rough year."  
  
Kelly looked at her questioningly, surprised at her openness. "You seem to have known each other forever," she commented.  
  
"Sometimes it feels like that, sometimes it feels like I don't know him at all. It's pretty complicated, you know."  
  
Kelly nodded.   
  
Max shrugged. "I don't know if we will ever sort through the mess."  
  
Kelly put some tea bags into the mugs and poured the boiling water over them. "What mess?"   
  
"It's a long story," Max said tentatively. "It has to do with my past, with Logan's job, with his...you know. It all comes together and makes it complicated. So we are just friends, and this is fine by me, and by him, too, I think." Max looked down. Had that been the truth? Did she really think it was fine to be nothing but friends? Well, she didn't have a choice. It was Logan who held back, wasn't he?  
  
Kelly nodded again; she sensed that Max didn't wanna talk about it any longer. "Listen, would you take these over there? I'll join you in a sec." She handed Max a tray with the mugs and the cookies.  
  
"Sure." Max carried the try over and set it down on the low table before sitting down in the corner of the couch closest to Logan.  
  
**  
  
Five minutes later Kelly joined them again and they spent the next two hours talking and watching the tree. Eventually they all started to yawn and realized that it was time to say goodbye.  
  
Logan offered to pull some strings and maybe help her find a job, and they promised to keep in touch.  
  
At the door, Kelly thanked them again for their help and handed Max a sealed envelope.  
  
Max looked at her questioningly. "It's nothing. Just my way to say thank you. Don't open it before Christmas Eve."  
  
"I promise. Merry Christmas." She hugged the other woman and then Danielle. "Good bye."  
  
**  
  
Max sneaked up behind Logan who was sitting in his own living room, looking at the small Christmas tree they had bought on their way back home and decorated together only an hour ago.  
  
Logan jumped, when she put her hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for the past few days." She whispered softly.  
  
"I have to thank you." Logan said, turning around to her, smiling. "...oh and Bling, for forcing me out." he added grinning.  
  
"Did you get back that key?" Max asked wearily.  
  
"It was on my counter, but I won't use it until the day after tomorrow, I think"  
  
Max nodded. "Think you can manage?" she teased him, before growing serious again. "You know, Kelly gave me this envelope before we left. Said we shouldn't open it until tonight."  
  
Logan frowned. "What is it?" he asked surprised.  
  
"I don't know." She reached over for her jacket and pulled it from the pocket. "It's for both of us."  
  
Max tore the envelope open and took out the card that was inside.  
  
Then she started to read it out loud:  
  
Dear Max and Logan,  
  
There is no way to tell you how grateful I am to have met you two. You have truly been our Christmas miracle. There is no way to repay you for what you did, but there is one thing I want to tell you, and maybe this will make a difference.  
  
Read it carefully and consider it, please.  
  
"Do you want me to tell you something really subversive?  
  
Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it.  
  
It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for.  
  
And the trouble is if you don't risk everything you risk even more."  
  
Merry Christmas,  
  
Kelly  
  
Max finished the letter and looked at Logan.  
  
Logan looked up at her, his eyes displaying all different kinds of emotions.  
  
"Guess this should be about us." Her voice cracked slightly.  
  
"Do you think she's right?" he asked back, unable to stand her gaze any longer  
  
Max shrugged, playing with the paper in her hand. "What do you think?"  
  
Logan looked down at his hands. "I don't know...maybe she's not all wrong," he said tentatively.  
  
"And?"  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Logan?" Max's voice trembled.  
  
"Maybe it's worth taking the risk..." he answered. He couldn't find the right words, although he knew the answer in his mind. But there was still something holding him back. He needed Max to say that she believed in it too, before he could fully take that risk-again-after having lost so often.  
  
Max bit her lips, then found the courage to look at him. "Maybe it really is..."  
  
"Max, I...need you to know that you are more to me than a friend or business partner. You have been...all along. You gave me so much strength and courage...I just never found the right way to tell you...I just never thought you or I would...could ever be...together...for real. But the truth is, i love you Max. And I could not think of a person I'd like more to have with me for Christmas than you.   
  
Max looked at him, a tear forming in her eye. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I asked you to spend Christmas with me," he tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"Logan!"  
  
"What about you?" he asked quietly. She hadn't even told him a thing how she felt.  
  
"I...I...of course I love you. Why would I put up with you if I didn't?" If he could joke about that so could she. "I... I just never thought I was good enough for you. That I meant anything to you."  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows again "That you meant anything to me?" he quoted her, ignoring what she'd just admitted for a second. "Of course you do? What did I do to make you believe that?"  
  
"You did nothing." Max stated.  
  
Logan nodded, clenching his jaw. "I was afraid you'd turn me down. Better life with a dream than risking learning the harsh truth, right." he said sarcastically.  
  
Max shook her head. "I can't believe that. We wasted so much time!"  
  
Logan looked at her, his lips slightly turning up into a half-smile. "Are we actually fighting about this?" he asked.  
  
Max smiled back. "We probably shouldn't."  
  
Logan sighed and tentatively reached out for Max's hand. "So where do we start? This is so weird....I mean good, but still..."  
  
Max lost her patience in the end and leaned in to kiss him gently. When she drew back she smiled. "Do you think this is a good place to start?"  
  
  
  
"Absolutely," he said with a smile. Then he awkwardly twisted around and took a small box out of the bag around his backrest. "This is for you, I almost forgot."  
  
Max looked at the presented with big eyes. "Logan, I don't have anything…"  
  
"Don't worry. It's nothing fancy."  
  
Max slowly unwrapped it and then stared at the content, a grin spreading across her face. "The angel from the Christmas Market!"  
  
"I thought you liked it."  
  
"I did. Thank you so much!" She leaned in again and this time the kiss was deeper and more passionate. "Merry Christmas, Logan."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Max."   
  
THE END 


End file.
